Starlight's diary
by arwenevenstarundomiel
Summary: The diary of Tauriel as she explains events in her life and the world of Middle-Earth. A dedication to a-daughter-of-starlight and caeruleo-flamma on Tumblr. (Tauriel X fem.OC)
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

I write to you saying that today was just like any other day, or at least, so I thought. When on border patrol, well ... border patrol, I admit I strayed away from the borders a bit to far for my comrades their liking but somewhere I am glad I did. I followed my intuition for once and I am glad to have done so for we found an elf wandering through Greenwood. It was a Ñoldorin maid who apparently set foot into Greenwood without actually knowing how dangerous it could have been, had we not arrived in time. What in Eru's name was she thinking going into Greenwood unarmed? Bless the Valar she is unharmed. Bless us for hearing her yell for help. No surprise to me she was yelling for help, the poor maid was circled by those spiders. At least 6 of those filthy beings.

Here I am, taking a quick moment to praise my new protege Reynim, the elf fought well today. A young archery who has a lot to learn but if I have to be honest, I admire him too. His skill with the bow has improved so much in such a short time and given the things he went through recently, bless him.

Right now I have no idea where this Ñoldorin maid ran off too, I suppose she is in one of the guest rooms in the east wing. My chamber, where I am as of this moment, is in the west wing. I have been tempted to go and ask her how she is, as she was attacked on my watch but I do not wish to bother her. I can not help but be slightly irritated about the fact that Emril was the one to guide this elf to the halls of the king, for it happened on **my** watch. But since it was **my** watch and as a captain I know my responsibilities, I was forced to finish the border patrol with my remaining comrades. What am I saying? I do not even know her name...

Had I told you yet that the Southern border is getting everything but safe? Evil grows in Dol Guldur and I am aware yet no one wants to listen to me. It upsets me as much as it frightens me. Assuming that the spiders we encountered today came from those ruins, I would say the people of Greenwood are in grave danger. There is at least four small villages in the south and we've already started to do extra patrols around those parts but it does not seem to help much. With every victory this evil grows and we can not seem to stop it. This upsets me as Ada always told me not to let evil win but, it looks like it will now.

What nonsense am I writing, evil will not win. Not from me, not from us, not from anyone. Naneth told me this and I heed her words. We may fail once but we had a victory too, we saved someone today, my protege is making progress and for both of those things I am glad. Now, I must go. Prince Legolas is looking at me suspicious as he is waiting for me to come. Once again the king is to drunk to walk on his own and Legolas says he feels more comfortable dealing with him when I am there. Although, I do not believe one single word of what he says, it is probably just to tease me. He has always been like that.

I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Tauriel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

Here I am again, back from helping Legolas. Although, I intended to write a bit earlier than late in the evening. But I have my reasons for coming back to you so late. Things have been happening and it was urgent to handle them quickly. Today was the most confusing day for me.

It started off quite peacefully. Reynim said he had an open spot in his schedule in the morning so we had moved his trailing to the morning. I am so proud of him. He has the skill of a full grown elf warrior with a lot of battle experience yet this elf has never seen war and he has been training for just 7 years now. I am definitely thinking about promoting him, so that he has his own unit. It would be good for him to try something new, I am sure he will do great. Though, not anytime soon. See, this is where the trouble started. We were practicing in all peace when the string of Reynim's bow snapped while he was already taking his aim. It blew apart in his face and I most certainly panicked when I saw he was bleeding. Later in the houses of healing we found out it that the cut that his arrow had left him was not so deep. He would have some bruises afterwards too but nothing too serious. Reynim needs to rest for a good week now. Knowing how ambitious he is, I am aware that that is long than he can handle. As I have trained him for 7 years now, I know how strong he is but he is not strong enough to break a bow. I will help him craft a new one, a safer one to say the least. After all, Reynim is somewhat of a little brother to me by now, I just want to ensure his safety.

After forcing Reynim to go and rest I thought I could seek a silent spot and write for a bit but I was needed elsewhere. Emril had injured himself as well and he was supposed to escort the Ñoldorin maid back out of the forest so that she could continue her journey to Lake town. Whatever business she is seeking with he men of that town, I do not wish to get involved. Nevertheless, leading her out of Greenwood became my duty. Somewhere I am glad that I am quite good at quickly armoring myself since the maid I was supposed to escort seemed impatient when we met up. I left after I had put Legolas in command of the woodland guard, I took only my bow, daggers and my notebook which I tucked away in my pocket. Figuring that I would have time to write.

Halfway our trip we decided to set camp as it was getting dark. At first I wanted to walk on, since it is not that safe to remain in the same place for a long time if you are with just one armed elf and in the dark too. We argued and harsh words were spoken, she said she needed to rest, I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. It is safe to say that we do not get along as well as I had hoped. But what to expect from an elf who is out to seek company with Men and possibly even Dwarves. At least I managed to convince her not to make a fire as it would attract spiders and who knew what other filth. No, I most certainly do not feel like having to shoot or stab anything right now.

I am currently sitting in a tree, from where I can look through the never ending forest that surrounds us. The maid is sleeping on the soft forest ground bellow, watching her chest rise and fall somehow calms me more than it should. Her soft breathing is the only sound that can be heard for now and I am glad for that. No threats as I wish to remain unharmed as well as I once again wish to get this over with quite quickly.

We did not exchange a lot of words today but we did exchange names and profession. Apparently she is named Líriel Elenilin. A name that sounds like music to me and that suits her profession all to well for she is a minstrel. I simply said my name was Tauriel and that I was Captain of the guard. When she asked me if I should not remain at Thranduil's halls and have sent someone else, I replied with: 'This is to make it up for having you attacked on my watch'. No words were spoken after that. Only at our little argument about resting or not. Then we went back to ignoring one another again, pretending the other did not exist at all. Which ended up being quite beneficial to me since someone needs to stand guard. I decided to be the one to do it, it is not like someone could do it for me. So, no sleep for me tonight.

I could write forever now but I need to take a quick look around again, you will hear from me soon enough.

Tauriel.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

We we're off quite soon again, in the middle of the night and if I have to be honest I did not like it. No we were not headed for Lake-town anymore. In fact, we actually went back to Thranduil's halls and I shall tell thou why. All I tell you is what I heard later on by the words of a friend.

Whilst I was asleep Tauriel went on a survey to see if we were still safe. By doing so she found out there was a spider nest nearby and that we had to move. The second she turned around, this is going to sound unprofessional for her but it matters not, she stepped on a twig and it snapped. The captain was caught. Curse her for doing such thing, she ran. She woke me up as quick as she could, first I did not understand but when I heard the all to familiar clenching of teeth I knew. Sadly, the spiders were a bit quicker than Tauriel had expected them to be. Thank the Valar she had her bow with her. She got quite caught up in defending herself in the darkness of the night, causing her to lose sight of me while I tried to avoid the enemy as well as I could. When all were dead she finally saw me again, I stood far away from her with my back pressed against a tree as a spider approached me rather slowly. Slow, but I was frozen, dared not to make a move. This is where that spider made his mistake and Tauriel made one too.

She jumped in between me and that filth, causing the foul creature to be startled. She unsheathed her daggers and stabbed him in the neck, missing it's weak spot. The ferocious captain was not quick enough in taking it out and thus she got bitten in her lower right arm and as teeth went right through her armor, tearing at her flesh. Tauriel could not pull free and I could only imagine how much it hurt, the sight was already quite frighting. What I did surprised even me, I picked up Tauriel's bow and nocked an arrow. One could always try, right?. I took aim but as unsteady as I stood, I did not even hit him. The arrow flew right past them, missing it's intended target. All knew I could not fight that well, let alone use a bow and arrow. The spider was now distracted and let go of Tauriel but by the looks of it she could fight that well anymore.

Luckily, we had drawn more than enough attention to us for a nearby patrol to spot us. The remaining spider was dealt with by who I later found out to be Meril, Emril's younger sister. Emril was the one who had escorted me back to Thranduil's halls two days before. As many said both are skilled fighters and exceptionally good archers. All but Meril left to check the area for any other threats and they reported back. I do not know why but I went to Tauriel, to see how she was. Her wound was not poisoned but great. She insisted on walking back with Meril and have two other elves escort me to Lake-town but when she walked away and fell unconscious my instinct to help her took over. Unlike I should, putting my business aside and I went back with her. Selfless I tore a piece of fabric from my raiment and used it to bind the captain's wounded arm. Meril carried the captain in her back and I could not help but look over at her pale face every once in a while. I was worried for her, she was such a strong soul but to collapse under a spider bite, what if it was poisoned?

While Tauriel was being taken care of in the Houses of Healing, I resided in my room. My mind is with the captain, she better be alright so that I can thank her for saving my life. Again. I actually asked Niminiel, one of the healers and apparently Tauriel's adoptive mother as well, if she could tell me when Tauriel wakes. Let's hope she does soon.

Líriel Elenilin.

She had only just closed her notebook when there was someone knocking on her door. When the familiar voice of Niminiel called her she jumped up from her seat and scurried over to open the door. The healer looked perfect, her auburn hair hung over her shoulder in one perfect braid. She looked quite relaxed, was that a good sign? The singer did not know. Niminiel bowed her head lightly. "She has just awoken, a miracle. Her wound was deep but not poisoned, she did lose a lot of blood though so she might come over a bit different than usual". Líriel nodded as she understood, but already glad that the captain still lived. A soft smile spread across Niminiel's face when she gestured Líriel to follow her. "She's a tough one, worry not." Líriel looked up surprised, "I'm not worried". "You say you are not but your eyes speak a different story. Still, worry not, for as long as I have known Tauriel she has been a tough one, she'll be alright"

_A/N: So, this chapter might be a bit different from the other two. This is simply because I needed to find a way to avoid lake-town in some way, don't ask me why as later chapters will explain. I hope the beginning was not to sad. As always reviews are welcome, message me if you have ideas for the story :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, after fearing Niminiel had gotten both of them lost, they arrived at the houses of healing. The healer turned towards Líriel one last time and said some parting words before she left to tend to another elf. "Tauriel should be alright now, you can try and talk to her but I can not say for sure if she'll be able to answer since the medication we gave her still has an effect on her. Should anything change in her condition all of a sudden, alarm me or one of the nearby healers please"

With those words in mind Líriel started to make way to the bed on which the captain lay. As she did so, she looked around her. There were, luckily, not that many injured elves and their injuries seemed not to be that great. Not that far away from where Tauriel was resting she recognized Emril, accompanied by Meril who sat on a wooden stool aside of his bed. The two looked up at her, if you did not know better one could say they were twins. Both of them had long raven black hair that hung over their shoulders in one long braid. Rumor said that, unlike every other elf, they were everything but skilled in the art of braiding. Of course the two denied that but one could tell from their looks that the rumor was true. Emril waved at Líriel, gesturing her to come over. She actually wished not too but figured that thanking Tauriel could wait a bit longer, it was not like she was going anywhere anytime soon. Walking with typical elven grace she went to Emril, stopping beside Meril. He gave her a half smile, joyous and apologetic. She gave him a questioning look in return.

"He broke his leg" started Meril with her ever so strong sounding voice. "He was supposed to be your escort and now blames himself for the injury that spider gave our captain who went with you instead". Líriel smiled, understanding why he, in her honest opinion unnecessarily, blamed himself. "Do not blame yourself Emril, it could have been anyone" she said "it was Tauriel who decided to go with me while she could have sent someone else". Líriel meant her words, as captain Tauriel could have easily assigned someone else to do it. It was not like someone was breathing down her neck and ordering her to do it, she went on her own. By free will. Emril sighed sadly, like most of the other guards he worried for Tauriel. After all, she was their captain. Líriel saw his gaze slip towards Tauriel, it was now that when she followed his gaze she saw that there were two other elves with her already.

One was strong and tall as a young tree, a blonde who could not be anyone else than Prince Legolas Thranduilion. The other one looked much softer, strong but gentle. He had a cut on the side of his face, she could see that even though his long dark brown strands of hair hung in front of it. His lips moved as if he was speaking but from afar Líriel could not make out what the elf was saying, he was talking a little bit to soft for that. She looked back at Emril, asking for him to explain. He sighed and crossed his arms, something that seemed like jealousy could be seen on his face though, Líriel did not find any reason for him to be jealous. Then again what did she know of it? As far as she was aware, she was only a guest at the Woodland realm, nothing more.

"The blonde is Prince Legolas Thranduilion, I am quite sure you know him from tales and songs. The other sad looking elf with dark brown hair is Reynim, he is the captain's protege. He is a really good archer but one could not expect any different since he trains at least 36 hours per week with our dear captain." Emril spoke no more after that, instead he just closed his eyes and lay back. Líriel could at best only guess it was a pretend sleep to avoid further conversations. Meril smiled kindly as she nodded in Tauriel's direction. "You should go, she is why you came here, is she not?". The singer nodded as she quickly bowed her head in respect and then left them she approached the bed of the captain, Legolas stood up and left. Why he did so the singer did not know but she guessed he had duty elsewhere recalling that Tauriel had in fact left him in charge of the woodland guard. Líriel took his seat and remained silent for a while. She had no idea how to start a conversation and by looking at Tauriel she could tell from her half shut eyes that she was not really in the mood either.

"I'm worried" spoke Reynim suddenly. Líriel looked up at him curious. "Why? Niminiel said she was fine." The elf shook his head, "Niminiel says so but she does not count in Tauriel's horrible past." These words confused the singer, Tauriel's past? how was it of importance with this, it was just a spider bite, not even poisoned. "Reynim, I don't see how-." "Spiders. It's them, Tauriel's instinct to jump in between you and that horrid creature was her past." The singer decided not to continue on the subject, Tauriel's business was her own. "She's just way to reckless and her reckless actions will mean her end on day." After that Reynim stood up and left as well, leaving the singer alone beside Tauriel's bed. Pondering over what did happen to the captain once, was it really as horrible as Reynim had made it sound?. That was only for Tauriel herself to say but right now she was probably sleeping again and considering they had not been the best of friends in the short time they had spent together, Líriel doubted if Tauriel would tell her willingly.

Looking over at Tauriel, realizing she had already saved her life twice now with risk of her own and respecting that more than anything, words started leaving her lips. A quiet song filled the room they were in. All were quiet as Líriel sang the words quietly, eager to listen to everything. Emril and Meril listened along, Reynim had stopped in by the door to listen and even Niminiel had come to listen as she was already nearby since she had to check on Tauriel.

_"A quiet hero who takes no credit, for an often thankless gift. They give without complaining, as your stretcher they lift. Working in dangerous conditions, they step out into the night. Putting themselves on the line for, the battle of life they fight." _

_"Often times the only link between life and death, when you can no longer breathe on your own they give you breath. An angel kneeling beside you refusing to let go of your hand. Where their courage comes from you or I will never understand."_

_"Their shift to save lives goes on long after the regular job they do. Fighting against foul things, bad weather and directions to get to you. __They volunteer for this thankless job without ever looking back. The rewards aren't monetary, instead the love they feel keeps them on track."_

_"We all need to stop for a minute for a reflection and to give honor. To an angel bound here on earth called a voluntary guardian."_

**A/N: No, this chapter was not an entry to either of the diaries but I hope you liked it anyway. What is up with Emril his jealous attitude? I guess you will know later. And yes, even I wonder where Líriel's curiosity about Tauriel will lead her because right now I do not know it either. As always reviews are welcome. If you have any idea's for this story please send me a message ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A bit of a time jump at the beginning but worry not, I will reflect back on things. I just felt like the story needed this, and sorry about my long absence, I'm in the middle of my exam period. I hope you enjoy this chapter nevertheless!**

One full month had come to pass, a busy month of which the Captain was forced to rest for 3 full weeks. Though, she was not alone. Legolas often came to ask how she was and they would talk a little bit. Most of the time it was about silly things but since Legolas was in charge of the guard back then, they also discussed where and when to send out patrols. Apparently the whole situation at the southern border, next to Dol Guldur. Tauriel did not like it one bit and so it was that when she was allowed to be captain again, she doubled the patrols on that border and set up a group of guards to stay put in every village close to there. It was in her eyes the best thing to do. Evil was growing and it worried her more than anything.

She also continued to Reynim's training. First day they saw one another again they had first made him another bow, Reynim got to choose from which tree he would carve it. After all it was going to be his own bow, not just a bow everyone used to train with. First Reynim had seen a bit nervous, as if he had been wanting to ask her something. She had not asked him what was the matter, she figured he would come to her when he wanted too. Surprised Tauriel was when he actually came to ask her something.

"Captain, I want to ask you something. It is actually kind of important" he had begun, nervously holding onto his hand carved but unstrung bow.  
"Ask away" she had given him back in return. She was really curious as what he was a bout to ask. More curious than she thought she had the right to be.  
"Well, you see, my bow has not been strung yet and I yet have to make a string for it" he took a deep breath "and I know those are usually made of elf hair and I was wondering if you would mind adding some of your beautiful red hair"

First Tauriel had not known how to answer that question. She did not know how to feel about it either. Somewhere she was faltered but at the same time it was weird. "If you don't want to I would not be surprised" he continued "It is a strange thing to ask but you have watched over me for some time now and I could have never gotten anywhere without you. Besides you area good archer and I would love to have some of that luck, something that watches over me."

A ghost of a smile formed around her lips. "Your request is uncommon but I will give you some." Reynim smiled wide in surprise and she too had to admit she was surprised by her own answer. She swiftly took one of her daggers and cut of one of her longer red strands of hair. Carefully she handed it to Reynim and he smiled kindly in return. He wandered off again to go make his string and put the rest of his bow together, arrows he already had.

He was a special kid, a young elf with a taste for adventure. He deserved this and Tauriel, as unattached as she tried to be in daily life, had grown very fond of him. Though, she was thinking about promoting him to actual guard. He had made progress so very quickly. The realization that she would not see him so much anymore after promoting him, saddened her a little. Of course she could position him within the halls of the king but she knew he loved the forest. They both did and from experience she knew all to well how much you would miss it after staying inside for to long. Easily she made up her mind, she would definitely promote him to a guard. They still needed more guards on the western border. She would place him there, outside and safe. Far away from the southern borders where darkness lay.

* * *

Dear diary,

Today we made it official. Reynim is now officially part of the Woodland guard. Many were attending the little ceremony we held for him. He was ready for it, standing in his new uniform, new bow with bright orange string around his shoulder and a quiver filled with arrows on his side. He really made me feel proud and of course I am proud of him. He is so far the best of the three students I have had in my many years as captain.

Other than the usual group which consisted of Meril, Emril and Legolas, I was surprised to see a certain elleth there as well. Of all the elves who could have possibly attended the ceremony, it had to be Líriel. The Ñoldorin maid. The minstrel from the woods. I knew she and Reynim had actually spoken and gotten along very well in the time I was immobile. Though I still wondered why she was there but I found out quicker than I had expected. She had made a short song, more like a poem I found, for him in Sindarin.

Her voice was like magic. Like a bird but even prettier. Even more beautiful than the first time I had heard it. However that was probably because I had been half asleep. Now I listened in all silence to it, amazed by her. I respected her for this, she could do something that I could obviously not. I was no singer so I enjoyed it whenever I could listen to one when they were singing.

Later on when we happened to walk into each other in one of the halls corridors in the west wing we had a little chat. I managed to find out that she was staying with us, for how long she had not figured out yet but whatever business she had in Lake-town, she now put aside. Somewhere I was glad about that since I do not wish to risk my life for her again. Though, I am well aware I was the one who caused the danger last time.

Just as I was about to leave her be again, she requested something of me. The maid asked me if I could teach her some fighting basics, just so she could defend herself when needed and would not have to request saving of others while they needed to protect themselves. I had no idea why but I agreed and told her she could come downstairs to the training hall somewhere next week.

I have not seen her this week yet, tomorrow is the last day, I do not expect her to come. But then again, only time can tell. Maybe she has just been occupied by other things before, who knows. I am sure she has her reasons but nevertheless, I still find it very impolite of her not to say she can not come. She should have stepped up to me and told me she could not come. Now I have been wasting my entire week downstairs, just great. I have better things to do. I am the captain of the guard. I must not forsake my duties, yet here I am.

There is another whole different matter I would like to address here too. Emril has been behaving weird. Well, weird? Different. One minute he can be really sweet and all but he goes grumpy whenever I step into picture. He seeks solitude whenever I quickly chat with someone else. I know him from the time we we're protege's ourselves but this side of him I was not familiar with. Then again, people change. Maybe I just need to accept him like this. Maybe with time he'll become the ellith I met so many years ago and enjoy spending time with. Who knows when, it might take a while. After all, we have all of eternity.

Tauriel.

**A/N: Finally another diary entry, took a while, didn't it? I'm glad it is there and I happy about it. I will see to the next update quite soon, if my tight studdying schedule allows it. As always, reviews are welcome. If you have any idea's for this story, please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Will review the review first, just to get that over with. Scroll further down for the next chapter if you wish, this is just a little thing I need to do. Dear Leigh, thank you for reviewing. I rarely read other fanfiction because in all honesty, I am scared to subconsciously steal things and/or ideas. I had not heard of this other fanfic before you told me about it. And yes, not going to lie, you are right. The titles are alike but that does not mean that the stories are the same. You might see that my way of writing and telling is actually different too. From what I have seen, the other fanfic is nothing but entries, my story actually has telling as if you were looking through the eyes of all knowing god. Where I got the idea from for the diary, is _a-daughter-of-starlight's_ Tumblr, she often writes about Tauriel having some sort of notebook or diary. Because of her blog name, I decided to name it ****_Starlight's diary. _****Thank you for understanding. If you have any questions, please contact ****_a-daughter-of-starlight, _****who will contact me for you or simply send me a PM here if you can.**

* * *

Dear diary,

So much time has come to pass, so much. Years really flew by. Líriel and I have become the best of friends and all is well. But just because all is well now, does not mean that all was well. I once made a quick note about Emril's odd behavior. Not one week after I had written that down he confessed to me that he had certain feeling for me that went further than just friendship. For a while I had not known what to say and time seemed to stand still in that very moment but i still said now. Simply because I have not reason to start a relationship with someone I don't even like that much. A friend? More than fine with me but more? No way in eternity that that will ever happen.

He walked off after I said no, he has been avoiding me since that day. Though, when I am training with Líriel (She actually showed up that final day but more on that later) and he is there, he will either ignore me or look at me with the most grumpiest of faces. I have thought about sending him to the Southern border to lead patrols there, since he wants that and I won't have to deal with him after that but I am not going to reward him for his childish behavior. Not that I have a lot of experience with love (except that one time that I will not mention here now for it saddens me) but he should know better. He is older than me, way older, he is supposed to be the wiser one here.

I wish to waste no more words him now. Líriel on the other hand, I will talk about her. She showed up that last day of the week. She refused to tell me why she had let me wait for so long but blurted it out halfway through the training. She said she was scared to disappoint and though she is far from what I am used to from Reynim but she was not the worst. I offered her to try swords instead of Archery but surprisingly she did not want to give up.

After a short while she did give up, having bruised her lower arm in the last shot due to taking the wrong position and holding her bow tilt to the left. I could not help but be amused by her sudden change of determination. We practiced with swords then, she was a quick learner.

Year after year she asked me if I could teach her more and after some time I dared to ask her to sing me a song in return. When she asked me why I did not really give her a truthful answer back, just 'a favor for a favor'. Though, I have to admit, she has the voice of angels and it haunts my dreams to be honest.

Mereth Nuin Giliath, the feast of starlight, had always been a sad feast for me. For I would be remembered of my Naneth and Adar, whom I have lost so many years ago. I had been so helpless back then, if I had not been so, they might have lived. Though, many would say 'all things happen for a reason, Tauriel' but I would have loved it more than anything ever if they had still been here. But remembering them as they walking among the stars has gotten less lonely. Líriel has grown to accompany me during it and I am thankful for her doing so. Yes, I have celebrated Mereth Nuin Giliath numerous amount of times with Legolas present but it was different than it is now. With Legolas, though we are very close friends, I still felt the loneliness. Yes, the prince knows well how to make me laugh and he knows how to entertain me but he never managed to completely take my mind off of my true family.

Whenever I am off duty I spend my time with either the maiden or the prince. Both are truly the greatest company one could wish for. Both are funny and know what they are talking about. hey actually listen to you when you speak and try really hard to find the correct answer to everything. They are not the kind of people who listen just so they can reply, they understand you.

Now I must go again, Mereth Nuin Giliath is being celebrated tomorrow evening and it is my task to keep the forest safe while our kin celebrate. Duty is calling me and I need to get out, it has been a while. I will speak to you again when I can manage.

Tauriel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First off, thank you all for reading and sticking with me. Your kind reviews are very motivating, thank you. You might hate me a little after this though. Therefore, I will start with a bit of family sweetness, how long it lasts, only by reading you will be able to tell. Also, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I split it in three because it go TO long.**

* * *

Niminiel laughed quietly as Tauriel handed her the herbs she had requested her daughter to retrieve. Tauriel was behaving quite happy today. She could only guess why because every time she had asked, the stubborn elf had refused to tell. Though, she would not ruin the mood by continuously asking her. Niminiel quickly braided her auburn hair into one simple braid like usual and got to work. She took two glasses from one of the cabinets and put them on the table, 3 inches apart. She took the kettle from the stove and careful not to burn her hands in the process, she filled the two glasses. She put the kettle back where it usually stood and went to inspect the herbs. Mint leaves it were this time.

Tauriel preferred to surprise her mother every single time when she was making tea. Every time they drank something different. This was the last drink that would have them sober. Tonight would be Mereth Nuin Giliath, a lot of wine would be consumed then. It would not be the first time that Tauriel would have to get dragged home by someone. Niminiel disapproved of her daughters drinking behavior but also knew very well it was one of the few times where she got to relax and be herself, not the sturdy and strict captain who did not understand the definition of 'fun'.

"It's still hot so be careful dear." she warned her as she handed over a glass. For a while they just sat there, drinking without talking. By the time Tauriel had emptied her glass, leaving the mint leaves on the bottom of it, Niminiel was only halfway hers. She looked up at her daughter, somewhat surprised. Tauriel suddenly seemed so, impatient thus she tried to find out why.

"Thirsty?" "Quite..." Tauriel seemed kind of distracted too, nevertheless was she still smiling. The captain looked down for little while and Niminiel eyes her curiously. "Aren't you going to spend your time with Líriel today?" she always went to Líriel when she had a day off, why not now?. Tauriel looked up, her eyes wide, shocked almost. Then she laughed. "Of course I am, I just wanted to spend some time with you first." Niminiel was glad for her daughter saying that, they barely saw each other because Tauriel often slept in her chamber in the king's halls. It was good to have her back at home for now. Not that that would be so much longer because, from the looks of it Tauriel really wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"How much mint do we have left?" Tauriel rolled her eyes at the question. "Not much after this." she gave a quick nod over to their glasses. Niminiel emptied hers now and took their glasses to place them on the counter. "Then I must go and get some." she murmured as she went to the hall to get her cloak and basket. Tauriel followed in a hurry, the thought of her mother going out alone still did not please her. Yes, Niminiel did this countless amount of times but that did not mean the Captain approved of it. "I could go with you if you wish?" she tried. Most likely her mother would refuse the offer. It was the one thing they had in common, they were stubborn and it was still undecided at who was better at being it.

"No, no, I will go on my own, I know a good place to get them and will go back here after. You should go and see your friend, I can tell you wish to." Tauriel smiled as she embraced her mother, who in turn, placed a kiss on her forehead. "I indeed wish too, you know me too well." Now it was Niminiel's turn to laugh "you're just being obvious dear."

They bid each other farewell at the crossroads near the King's halls. Niminiel went into the forest and Tauriel went to find her friend, whom she indeed loved to see again. It had been a while since they had met up. She had been on patrol yesterday and the day before that and the day before that day there had been an incident with Wargs near the Southern border. It was about time she'd sent Emril over there, just to be done with him. She shook her head, it was not the time to think about that now. Now she'd make her way and hopefully have a good laugh.


End file.
